Talk:Poll Archive/@comment-30168905-20171226234149
I believe Caleb is the worst "Love Interest" for "High School Story." Like you mentioned, he is a stereotype jock and suffers the most in personality. He is involved with drama all time. He is on the football team with the antagonist in the first book (Bryce) and had a cheating girlfriend who attempts to seduce Caleb even after they are over throughout the book. Caleb is also on the basketball team by which the scandalous coach and principal Isa both fund and favor. Not to mention he is a hall monitor, the second most hated from the second book. To add even more drama, his brother and himself lead the whole entire food fight in the second book. Way to ruin a character completely. Aiden is the second worst because he is plain boring and lacks personality as well. He is interested in music and is very quiet. Not to mention he is a junior and if the series lasts long enough, he will eventually go away once he graduates and head to university a whole year before you (four books). Do not even bother attempting to stay close because it is quite obvious what will happen. Aiden has very strict parents and if you end up dating him, his parents will be hard on you. Not to mention he was suspended and his parents were downright harsh on him. If you decide to join the sports club throughout both books and decide to not romance him, he slowly becomes irrelevant with only showing up in the group or when he was grounded. The other love interests at least stay relevant even if you decide not to chose them. The first love interest you meet, Emma, places third. She is very meek and quiet and relies on the main character too many times that it is like you have control over her. If you romance with her, you often have to comfort her as she is going through a terrible time. She is the best friend you wish for but not the love interest. I would not mind romancing her but I prefer her being a best friend. She has a lot of drama with her family and she often visits you for help. Not to mention that you get a slow headstart in romancing her because she already has a crush on Caleb and after she is finally rejected, Luis just snatches her away. You can't really do anything about it because you are a new student and she is already doing much to help you and telling her that you "love" her would be awkward. I really appreciate her though. The junior girl Maria is unique in ways. She has a great personality by which could be intimidating but at least she does not blend in with the other girls. She is not the basic rich girl, does cheerleading, and dates the jocks (like Becca) and beneath the stressed face, she has a soft side. She organizes the dances and definitely enjoys school but was a target of Isa's plans which emotionally broke her in the second book. Fortunately, her birthday party was a great way to get closer to her in the second book. Her two dads seem to be lovely and slightly relates to your dad who loves you as much. She is rarely involved in the drama and does not participate in any of the clubs. Sadly, I fear she will drift away like Aiden if the books to continue. Maria needs to calm down a bit. It does get you very annoyed if you decide to romance Maria in the second book because she has the secret plan with Michael. Speaking of which... Michael wins everyone's heart. I romanced him for my main character. You may say it is biased but I tried everyone too. Anyway, Michael is also the majority's love interest. Michael may seem like the stereotypical slacker and rebel but he is not. He acts like it but he has a soft side to him like Maria. He moved schools various times before finally reaching Berry by which he has toughened himself up from his mistakes. He makes a new friend, Brian, and was later rejected once Brian became the quarterback. He was not blind like Caleb who saw "Good" in him just because they were friends since elementary (A very dumb reason to hold onto a bully friend, another reason why Caleb sucks!) If you romance with him, he slowly opens up himself to you as he does not want to be hurt again. He keeps things hidden and which you can unravel. You are the first person he opens up to and unlike other love interests who are open to everyone.. (Caleb). The best part is that Michael is somewhat very romantic and stays out of the drama. Not to mention that Michael is very intelligent with tech and cares about the school. He is scared to disappoint people and that is honestly very sweet. Michael is drama free, has best personality, very chill, very attractive personality and I do not see why people do not choose him? Though, he was very annoying when the secret Maria relationship happened. Maria and Michael are both cute but not together. It gets me upset because I romance with both of them, not they romance with each other.